Si cupido Black me hechara una mano
by cristalblack90
Summary: Si piensas que eres una genio , pero nadie te comprende , si tienes un amor imposible que no te toma en serio , o si estas algo locao . Se busca! leanlo plisss.
1. Chapter 1

_Nada de esto es mío, mas quisiera yo ser J. K .Rowling y poder estar en un piscina llena de chocolate con el dan abanicándome vestido en tanga (tipín tarzan) pero por ahora me conformo con coger sus personajes, su mundo y una q otra cosita. La trama y uno que otro personaje es mío excepto Sirius que ya es otra cosa aparte... _

_Espero con toda la humildad del mundo mundial que les guste y que dejen uno que otro reviewsillo _

_Ah ... Y cabe mencionar que es mi primera vez...que publico XDXDXDXD que pensaban, bueno ahora si..._

_A leer.._

Si cupido Black me echara una mano ...el me amaría con locura?

Capitulo 1

"La cruel vida adolecente"

Me encontraba en el cuarto oscuro clandestino, que se ubica en el entretecho de mi habitacion, que nadie sabe que existe, revelando la enecima foto de Jame Potter , un chico el cual no necesita retoque , el cual posee unos fuertes músculos en todo el cuerpo

(lo bueno de ser bruja es que puedes tomar la poción multijugos para que tu apariencia puede ser de hombre y accidentalmente chocas con la puerta del camerino de los chicos del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y me haya topado con que el coincidentemente te estaba duchando y yo por casualidad llevaba cámara, vamos que lo idee todo), un chico que es poseedor de la mirada mas sexy que jamás haya visto, un chico que es el capitán del equipo de quidditch, ... un chico que no sabe que existo.

Había sacado la foto cuando el iba camino hacia el gran comedor mientras James estaba apoyado en la sagrada estatua del viejo Dipet, la había sacado a lo lejos (la distancia es el pequeño pero fundamental problema de nuestra relación), utilizando mi magik-4 y el zoom, escondida detrás de una columna de mármol de imitación(y dicen que hogwarts es un palacete, hasta hace que le mcdonnals parezca la casa real).Me escondía, porque si James hubiera descubierto que me dedicaba a fotografiarlo desde hacia meses, hubiera pensado que soy una inmadura, una neurótica y una obsesiva(y lo peor es que lo soy).

La bombilla roja de difundía en el cuarto oscuro una tenue claridad.Vertí el liquido de revelar sobre el papel fotográfico y estuve removiendo la cubeta hasta que aquel sexy rostro aparecía impreso en el papel.Luego sumergí la foto en el fijador, la enjuague y la colgué para que se secara. Finalmente empuje la silla giratoria hacia atrás al tiempo que exhalaba un suspiro y extendía mis brazos.

Me había pasado los últimos 5 meses tratando de olvidarlo, cosa que fracase estrepitosamente.

Tras estornudar estrepitosamente (padezco de una alergia crónica) saque el inhalador y di una generosa rociada a cada fosa nasal, al mismo tiempo que pensaba; "enamorase es una mierda".

Era 6 de febrero, faltaban 8 días para san Valentín y como de costumbre yo estaba sola, atrapada entre la coraza del amor no correspondido.

Como si no fuera horrible tener que ir sola ya durante 3 años seguidos , ahora también tendría que afrontar la trágica soledad del día de san Valentín y mas encima tener que sufrir el terrorismo psicológico al que te someten todos lo vendedores de hogsmeade y los profesores del colegio (no se quien aconsejo a Dumbledore de que era buena idea decorar todo el maldito castillo con corazones mal cortados y cupidos por todas partes ,es patético), que desde el 2 de enero empezaron con los grandes preparativos para el baile.

Baje las escaleras que conducen de mi cuarto clandestino a la habitación y ocultarlo con un hechizo, es que acaso yo iba a mostrar que patéticamente tengo un santuario dedicado a James Potter en mi habitación. Al entrar en mi habitación me encontré con Einstein mi iguana, en honor a un físico, matemático , científico y al igual que yo los dos en el colegio somos unos incomprendidos tanto por lo maestros como por los compañeros y claro ambos guardamos un súper genio en potencia dentro, esperando a salir cual mariposa del capullo, ah y porque también me encanta su cabello, (n/a: a mi también es como si el cabello tuviera una personalidad propia, me encantaría tener un cabello así , me encanta), la cual es una masa obesa de escamas ,tanto estar pensando en James me he visto obligada robar comida potencialmente cancerigena y de gran contenido graso para alimentarla consecuencia de esto tengo una iguana obesa, bueno la cosa es que al verse me ha echado encima con una alegría inusitada (cosa realmente extraña por que como dije esta gorda y no puede ni caminar), bueno por lo menos mi iguana me ama incondicionalmente (a no ser que la haga elegir entre una big mac y yo hay la cosa cambia) me dirigí a ella y le pregunte:

- eins, te has puesto a pensar que el amor a pesar de que es una soberana mierda, también es un sentimiento en estado puro y que lo único que te produce son desilusiones y tormentos- eins nunca se había parado a pensarlo porque como dije su vida gira entorno a la comida. Así que solo me miro curiosamente mientras yo pensaba que hasta mi mascota me consideraba una loca sicótica

Luego salí de mi habitación en dirección a la sala común, sin dejar de reflexionar en mi problema.

Toda esta historia empezó hace cinco meses y tengo interés en subrayar que yo no buscaba nada.

_Flash back_

Estaba cruzando el vestíbulo apresuradamente para llegar a clases de pociones, leyendo rápidamente la lección que nos tocaba hoy, cuando tropecé con el maravilloso y sexy pie de James y me caí al suelo justo delante de el ,como si fuera una retrazada mental o algo así. Habría podido archivar este asunto en la carpeta de "Pésimo don de la oportunidad" o en la de "soy una completa imbesil y retrazada mental" , si no hubiese levantado la vista hacia sus geniales ojos cafés (cual bambi) , para luego toparme con aquel rostro de dios griego con aquel cabello que lo hace verse travieso y salvaje a la vez cosa que me encanta y aquel cuerpo maravilloso que de solo pensarlo necesito una ducha fría, me quede petrificada.

Lo cual era peligroso, ya que estaba intentando evitar por todos los medios contacto que el genero masculino, ya sea visual, como textual. Después de que mi anterior relación terminara de un modo desastroso,Todd kovich , con el que había salido cuatro meses, que me había plantado para ir a buscar a su antigua novia en beauxbatons, me había prometido que volveríamos a ser amigos, pronunciando las palabras de despedida favoritas de todos lo malditos bastardos que infestan la tierra: Te escribiré .

¿Me ha escrito alguna vez?

¿He tenido la más mínima noticia sobre el desde el 23 de agosto, si descartamos el hecho de que me entere que se fugo con una hufflepuff 2 años mayor que el.

¿Vuelan acaso los burros?

¿Napoleón fue hippie?

¿Bush tiene antepasados árabes, bueno creo que nos hicimos una idea.

En resumen, estaba allí yo una mierda cualquiera lustrando el zapato de James con mi boca y todavía de luto por el cerdo narcisista y megalómano de Todd. Intente inútilmente convencerme de que colgarse de otro súper mino traspasaba los limites de la estupidez humana y mas si el minurri en cuestión, fuera el capitán del equipo de Quiudditch de Gryffindor y formaba pareja estable con Christina Thompson una chica, que era conocida como el cuerpo de hogwarts , nada ni nadie a excepción de una revista de la nueva edición de play boy podía alejarla a un hombre de ella ( aunque tengo la teoría de que el chico en cuestión se lo pensaría 2 veces ya que puede conseguí la edición en papel o tener ala conejita en carne y hueso). Era una chica de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, delgada y con las medidas perfectas para llegar a ser miss hawaian tropic, ella formaba parte de la parte de la cual, la mayoría de las estudiantes comunes aspiramos a ser, pero nunca llegaremos, pero algo de lo que si debo sentirme superior es que tiene solo dos neuronas operativas las cuales solo le sirven para maquillarse su "perfecto" rostro, alisarse su perfecto cabello y vestir su porque no decirlo perfecta figura.

Sonriendo trate de levantarme dignamente consiguiendo en el intento que tropezara de nuevo, mientras James me miraba como un niño observa a los payasos en un circo. Me aleje cojeando y mientras pasaba junto a banco dedicado a la paz en el mundo mundial mágico - donado por los estupidos de hufflepuff que se graduaron el año pasado en realidad eran todos repitentes así que fue un gran logro para ellos- bueno hay estaba yo tratando de levantarme el animo como buenamente podía, llego Trish , mi mejor amiga.

Trish Beckman, es una chica de cabellos castaño oscuro, ojos verde intenso, piel morena y un poco bajita.

Bueno volviendo al tema, Trish se acerco y me dijo:

- Ni se te ocurra, lily!- dijo con voz baja , mientras yo la miraba intentando aparentar inocencia , cosa que resulte es distinto.

- A quien Crees que engañas? .Lo he visto todo. Bizqueaste y todo - afirmo y, tras haberme examinado minuciosamente las manos, susurro siniestramente- tienes las manos sudadas, conozco los síntomas.

Verán, Trish y yo somos amigas intimas desde que coincidimos en el tren y a partir de entonces lo hemos compartido todo: infinitas desilusiones amorosas, las continuas agresiones de mamarracho de su hermano y la crisis de los cuarenta de su padre, cuando salía a la calle con unas camisas y pantalones ajustados, espantosos y le dio por llamar a todo el mundo "pequeño".

- ¡Dilo! - Ordenó Trish.

- No volveré, colgarme del mino equivocado - balbuceé. Luego, en un intento por tranquilizarla, añadí -: No te preocupes. Estoy bien.

_Fin de flash back_

Todo eso sucedió hace 5 meses. Entonces no estaba bien, y ahora tampoco lo estoy.Llamemos las cosas por su nombre, esto es una mierda.

He salido con cuatro, en el espacio de un año mi potencial romántico se ha transformado en un queso suizo. Dos me dejaron para volver con sus ex , uno insulto mis fotografías y mi forma de vestir , y Tood el muy cabron , se fue a Beauxbatons , para perseguir a esa puta de Hufflepuff y desapareció. En conclusión me he quedado sin ir a una fiesta de fin de año, a una de principio de año, y este ya es el tercer año sin ir a la fiesta de San Valentin.

Pero, un momento no vayan a pensar que soy un monstruo. Tengo una larga melena pelirroja , unos bonitos ojos verde esmeralda , unos dientes perfectos, soy alta ( así un metro sesenta y cinco) y esbelta , me sientan bien lo vestidos , claro me vería bien con ellos si al menos me pudiera uno , se me olvidaba me encanta vestir la ropa mas extraña que encuentro, por Ej. un DIA me vie la vena matrix y al otro día estoy tipo casita en la pradera.

Mis padres y amigos estan preocupados porque soy una lacha (es decir me enamoror fácilmente).y en mas de una ocasión me lo han planteado.

_Flash back_

- Lily¿¿tu por que Crees que te atren tanto los chicos?- me preguntaron una vez mis padres, -verán , no voy a hablarles de la explosión quimica que se produce en mi interior cuando lo miro;los padres no quieren escuchar ese tipo de cosas. Asi que hice como si no hubiera oido nada y me quede en silencion.

- Quisa deberias reflexionar un poco en el asunto- sugirió mi madre, - una mujer de cabellera pelirroja, ojos grises y poseedora de una gran elegancia.- al menos hasta que tus sentimientos vayan al mismo paso que la realidad.

- aunque tambien podriamos encadenarte al radiador o a un arbol hasta que superes esos momentos- añadio mi padre , un muggle , de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verde esmeralda , bastante alto ( 1.90 + o -) .

_Fin de flash back_

Ahora.¿entiende contra que debo lidiar, no?.

He intentado expresar mis emociones en la fotografia, y no es casual que mi preferida sea la de una botella de cerveza de mantequilla tirada en medio del bosque oscuro. Mientras intento convencerme de que todo va bien, pero entonces veo pasar por el pasillo una pareja enamorada y me acuerdo cuando me sentia así, aunque no fue una cosa seria; me acuerdo de cuando me sentia amada, deseada, importante. Y me invade la tristeza hasta tal punto que me viene a la mente todos los minos que me han dejado plantada, incluso James Misher, que en primer curso se rió de mi postal del dia de San Valentin y se la enseño a todos durante el recreo.

De todas formas, para conocerme realmente tienen que ver mis fotografías. Cuando la fotografia y yo nos encontramos por primera vez yo tenia 5 años y me encontraba en italia, mire la torre de Pisa a traves del visor de mi leika de mi padre, incline la camara hasta que la torre me parecio recta y entonces pulse el botón. Cuando vi la foto revelada quede maravillada a percatarme del poder de la camara, que siendo tan pequeña, lograba enderezar un edificio peligrosamente torcido. Papa me regalo una 35mm de segunda y yo me dispuse a captar la vida a través del objetivo.

Los chicos no entienden el arte. Les importa un bledo si el poder de la camara va mas allá del fotografo, logrando captar una emoción que solo el corazón es capaz de ver. Cuando saco la mia, se sienten amenazados.

Hay pocos chicos que aprecien el papel del artista en la sociedad , pero yo albergaba grandes esperanzas respecto a James Potter.

Al llegar al gran comedor observe a la izquierda y literalmente me enferme hay estaban James y Christina, en plan yo te como antes que tu a mi, al ver esta escena no quise saber mas y ya que las clases terminaron decidi, ir a la casa de mis padres a ver si podia refugiarme en la miseria por lo que restaba del día . Así que partí a casa pidiendo previamente permiso a Dumbledore.

En casa...

Al entrar a casa escuche ruidos en la cocina, así que pensando en que era mama fui a ver peor antes de entrar me encontré con ... Mi padre.

Mientras estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la cocina, mirando trabajar a mi padre. El se encontraba en otra dimensión: sostenía dos barras de dulces, una de caramelo y la otra de chocolate- el maravillozo producto de su de su principal cliente, Choco Chunks internacional- y las observaba con el mismoenbelezo que un papa a sus gemelos recien nacidos . Estaba proyectando una nueva campaña publicitaria , y sondeaba todos los espacios disponibles en busca de algo que decir sobre un producto para la colación de los niños que contenia las porquerias suficientes como para alterar el nivel de colesterol de toda una generacion.

Me apoye sigilosamente en la puerta mientras papa tocaba las barras de dulces, a fin de establecer contacto con ellas. Así era como me había enseñado a hacer las fotos. debes ponerte en sintonia con el sujeto -solia decir- hasta que percibas su escencia .

No siempre resultaba, pero cuando lo lograba era magia pura, y tengo premios para probarlo, gane un premio a la foto mas pertinente , con mi deprimente naturaleza muerta titulada _plato habichuelas guisadas_ y derrote a mis adversarios en el concurso para jóvenes fotografos del mundo mágico con _piecesitos_, un delicioso primer plano de los de los dedos de los pies del hermanito de Betty Mancciero.

Papa dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

-¡Seremos implacables! - Declaro- anuncios por todas las radio enviaremos publicidades por televisión. Patrocinaremos las olimpiadas deportivas de los diferentes colegios. Pondremos fotos de jugadores famoso en todas las barras , organizaremos campeonatos de fútbol , y el ganador recibirá un recital de su grupo favorito en su colegio.y haremos camisetas, pegatinas, gorras , chapitas con olor a chocolate ... Y sabor a chocolate…¡ todo el mundo se va a volver loco por ellas!.

Dio un paso atrás satisfecho, mientras el reloj de la cocina marcaba las horas. La publicidad es su segunda pie. Durante 11 años estuvo metido en el bello mundo de la dirección cinematográfica - con incursiones en la fotografía - y casi había logrado hacerse un nombre en el ámbito. Pero siempre surgía algún obstáculo: se cancelaba la financiación, la gente cambiaba de parecer, sus fotos habían estado a punto de venderse ... y los estado a punto como dice mi papa no pagan la renta.

El día en que yo cumplí 6 años hizo borrón y cuenta nueva y se compro un traje azul marino. Yo odiaba aquel traje. Lo llevaba como si fuera una pesada armadura. Luego se metió a la publicidad mágica. Donde a tenido gran éxito. Ha hecho bailar mesitas de noche al ritmo de la música soul, ha transformado cepillos de dientes en rayos láser, ha incitado a un gel antiacné a combatir unos granos vampiro, ha convencido a un coro de leotardos que cante con sentimiento. Es capaz de pedirle peras al olmo y que se las de.

Y también es muy capaz de ser obtuso.

Cuando mencione el año pasado q quería estudiar arte y que quería hacerme un nombre en el campo de la fotografía mágica, se enfado muchísimo.

-¡la fotografía no es un oficio seguro, lily!.-Al final terminaras rogándoles a unos pobres idiotas que te den financiamiento, mientras son incapaces de comprender lo que estas intentando decirles y acabaran por darte una patada en la raja. ¡Mi hija no echara su futuro por la borda!

Montamos un numerito de primera del cual no me sorprendería si los vecinos hubieran venido a preguntar a cuanto el espectáculo ; mientras yo decía que teníamos que hablar del asunto y mi papa decía que no teníamos nada de que hablar . Mama intento poner paz entre nosotros pero, como siempre, nosotros estábamos firmemente decididos a permanecer en nuestra posición, desde entonces apareció el muro, hecho de dolor y rancor (n/a : q dramática). Desde aquel día parecemos dos troll tratando de pasar al mismo tiempo por el mismo estrecho pasillo.

De manera que si hablaba con Dumbledore y le pedía permiso para transportarme después de clase a la academia de arte , con el cauto permiso de mi madre y este decía si , enviaría mis mejores trabajos rogando a merlin , a buda , a Ala y a todos los dioses que me ayudaran a poder entrar . Una noche vi a mi papa desparramado en el sillón mirando mi primer autorretrato (tenia 10 años), como si estuviera en trance.

Hace años a mi papa le ofrecieron un puesto importante puesto en Londres, en una gran agencia de publicidad y nos trasladamos a Hogmeade , ya que Manchester estaba demasiado lejos mi madre tuvo que dejar la empresa de eventos donde trabajaba donde y discutían con frecuencia tanto que a veces debía intervenir yo para poner paz ahora sonrían -decía-, y dense un beso

Lo de darse un beso no servia mucho. Lo que si sirvió de verdad fue mi espectacular caída desde un manzano del jardín, que me costo un brazo roto. En aquel periodo mis padres iban al consultor matrimonial para tratar de racionalizar su rabia, pero dejaron sus diferencias a un lado al encontrarse con la lamentable visión de su hija suplicando piedad en urgencias. Soy alergica al dolor. Cuando me quitaron la escayola volvían a hacerse arrumacos y a escuchar jazz juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. Fotografié la escayola (fue mi primera naturaleza muerta), la enmarque y se la regale a mis padres el día de su aniversario de matrimonio. Cuando la vieron, mama se largo a llorar y papa levanto con orgullo la cabeza.

Lo que mas miedo me da aparte de no conseguir tener una vida sentimental decente es no triunfar como fotógrafa. Hubo una época en que mi papa y yo cogiamos nuestras cámaras y nos íbamos a pasear juntos por las calles de Londres, durante el verano en busca de imágenes. En ese tiempo me hubiera gustado abrazarlo y decirle que sentía mucho que su pasión no se hubiera convertido en su trabajo. ahora es mi pasatiempo - insistía el- , y axial me va bien .

Si a mi me sucediera lo mismo, sino consiguiera demostrar al mundo mi arte , creo que me moriría.

Volviendo a la realidad...

Papa miraba las cajas de cereales como si contuvieran los mayores secretos del mundo mundial y universal. Cuando ...

_Les gusto? Si es así dejen reviews si tienen criticas , felicitaciones , amenazas, regalos_, _donaciones por favor comuníquese con ... Nose, pero igual me lo dejan como review y yo lo recibo felizmente._

_Un beso enorme, del tamaño de Rusia!_

_Cristalblack90_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Holaaaaaaasssssssssssssssss! 

Soy Cristal Black90; y les quiero decir querealmente agradesco el apoyo manifestado por uds para con mi historia pero lamento anunciarles que no voy a poder actulizar tan rapidamente como quisiera , ya que, voy a empezar el preu, mas el colegio y entre otras clases ;como que no tengo mucho tiempo,

Eso si me gustaria anunciar que BUSCO BETA , ya que alguien me menciono que no tengo muy buena ortografia por lo que necesito un cacho de ayuda, y asi talvez pueda aprarme un poco mas con la historia lo que si quiero hacer es agradecer a las 90 y tantas personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer mi historia.

Ademas me gustaria agradecer a:

**_Krina Blest: _**realmente agradesco tu apoyo,y me alegra que te guste mi historia y te rias de verdad lo aprecio; y como dije anteriormente se va hacer un poco dificil subir un capi pero voy a tratar de hacerlo lo mas rapido posible.Muchas gracias.Nos seguimos leyendo.

**_Vampisandi:_** gracias por tu apoyo,y si en la mayoria de las historias pongo un poco de mis experiencias personales o tambien los grandes traumas de mi vida, y en realidad nose si voy a colocar a petunia ya que no ando muy creativa ultimamente, en fin ya me estoy desviando del tema. Muchas gracias.Nos segumos leyendo.

Para las personas que quieren ser BETA los requisitos( me siento tipin donald trump, que genial!):

- Para las personas que desean ser beta , deben de tener una gran imaginacion( que sea creativa), una buena puntuacion porque, (perdonando la expresion)la mia es como la mierda y buena ortografia aunque eso no es tan necesario ya que existe el corrector de ortografia en el word.

Si desean ser mi Beta , porfis se los pido medejan su solicitud como review o sino a mi mai plisss que es: tambien me gustaria solicitar al resto de los lectores si me podriann ayudar un poco con mis ideas, porque no se como meter ni a sirius, ni a emusin , peter que se quede afuera no es reelevante , pero siriusin y remusin so de gran importancia al menos para mi nose si para ud.( aunque espero sinceramente que si).

Atte.

Carla o Cristal Black90

Pd. Perdonen la falta de ortografia. Pliss.

* * *


End file.
